


Can You Let Your Baby Be My Girl?

by justahouseplant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, and he WILL, oikawa can steal your girl, why is tagging so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahouseplant/pseuds/justahouseplant
Summary: You and Matsukawa have been friends since middle school- you got along well, and he was handsome enough, so dating him seemed like the reasonable thing to do. But now, in your third year of high school, the captain of Aoba Johsai's volleyball team's flirting doesn't feel like a joke anymore... and you're not sure why it makes your heart pound like it never has before.Basically Oikawa can steal your girl. and he does. and you're the girl.
Relationships: Matsukawa/Reader, Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Aoba Johsai's gym was always freezing. 

Matsukawa said it was because the volleyball team's exercises quickly drove the temperature up, but it still seemed unnecessarily cold to you. You should really start keeping a jacket with you, considering how often you popped into the gym. You had plenty of reasons to- what with your boyfriend being on the team and all. But as you scanned the gym, you didn't see Matsukawa- his teammates were scattered across the court, chatting and stretching gently as they prepared for their afternoon practice, but there was no sign of that familiar head of messy black hair. You blew a breath out, the force of your sigh puffing your cheeks slightly. You had hoped to drop off Matsukawa's notebook before you went home, but it looked like you would have to give it to him tomorrow. 

"Mattsun's not here right now," a teasing voice whispered in your ear. You turned your head instinctively at the feeling of hot breath fanning along your skin, but you didn't need to look to know it was Oikawa at your back, his chin seated on your shoulder. "Coach asked him to stay back for a minute, said he wanted to talk to him. Seemed serious." Oikawa furrowed his brow dramatically. 

You could tell he was making that up, or at the very least overplaying it, in an attempt to rile you up, but you refused to give him the satisfaction. Turning to face him, you leveled an unimpressed stare at him. It was one you had spent many months perfecting, one you designated solely for dealing with Oikawa's nonsense. "I'm sure whatever it is, Matsukawa can handle it."

Oikawa clutched a hand to his chest dramatically. "Such blind faith in your love. What does Matsukawa do to deserve someone as loyal as you?"

You scoffed lightly. "If that's all it takes to be loyal in your eyes, I'd hate to see how you treat your girlfriends."

"Always so mean, y/n. I would never cheat."

"Ahh, right, you'd never settle down enough to have a real relationship in the first place. I guess your fangirls don't demand too much in terms of loyalty, so long as you bat your pretty lashes at them and pose for a few pictures."

He gasped melodramatically. "You think my lashes are pretty?"

"I suppose that would be the part of that comment you got stuck on."

"Mmm, I heard something about a relationship and then you swooning over _my pretty lashes_ ," -his impersonation of you had far too much infatuation seeped into it- "You should be more careful, y/n, someone might think you're coming onto me!"

"Dream on," you taunted. You had learned a long time ago not to take Oikawa's flirting too seriously- he was flirtatious by nature, enjoying the feedback and attention he got when he encouraged girls' superficial feelings for him. Or at least, that's what you theorized. It's not like Oikawa would be very interested in psychoanalyzing himself, and it's not like he unburdened his deepest feelings and motivations to you. But that seemed like the most reasonable conclusion, given what you have seen of him over the past three years. 

Taking stock of the gym one last time, you saw that Matsukawa still hadn't emerged from the locker room. Flipping back to Oikawa, whose calculating eyes were still fixed on you, you held the notebook out. "Here, can you give this to Matsukawa for me?"

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you came here for?"

You nodded. 

"Don't you want to give it to him yourself?"

You shrugged indifferently. "It's just his notebook, it's not like it's a present or something. So long as he gets it, I don't think it really matters whose hands it's from."

Oikawa smirked a little as he grabbed the spiral from your outstretched hand, chuckling to himself at some internal monologue you were sure you didn't want to hear. "Your wish is my command."

"Perfect. Thanks, Oikawa." You smiled at him before turning towards the exit. "See you later," you shouted over your shoulder.

His face lit up in a bright smile, his arm outstretched in an enormous wave. "See you, y/n."

\---------------------------------------------

It wasn't until hours later that you finally heard from Matsukawa. 

**Hey y/n, I'm leaving practice now. Sorry I missed you earlier, coach wanted to talk to me.**

**No worries. Did Oikawa give you your notebook? And what did coach say?**

**Yes he did, did you get everything you needed from it? And nothing bad, he just wanted me to review some tapes of the other teams in the district's offense so I could get an idea of what I need to work on. Apparently Karasuno has new first years that have some crazy quick attack, so I'll need to study them if I want to block them well. I'm going to watch them tonight.**

**Ahh, sounds like you have your work cut out for you then. Do you have a lot of homework to do?**

You guys talked for a while, recounting all the mundane aspects of your days and your boring plans for the evening. There was never a shortage of conversation between the two of you, the easy camaraderie you have had since middle school never seeming to fade. 

Matsukawa was probably the easiest friend you ever made. He sat in front of you in your second year of middle school, and your close proximity made you privy to all the jokes and comments he muttered under his breath. The first time you caught yourself laughing a little too hard at something he said you had frozen, worried he'd be angry at you for eavesdropping on his private dialogue, but when he peeked over his shoulder at you, there was a smile pulling at lips. 

"Did you hear that?" he asked, scratching his neck self-consciously.

You nodded, not bothering to stifle your grin. "Has anyone ever told you that you have excellent comedic timing?"

"You'd be the first." There was a pink flush to his cheeks, although he still seemed to be in good spirits. "I have to admit, I'm a little embarrassed. I didn't think anyone could hear what I was saying. Have you been able to hear me this whole time?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't be embarrassed about it. You've kept me thoroughly entertained."

"Well, I'm glad to have been of service, then."

After that, he had started directing his comments towards you, twisting around in his chair to share his jokes with you. You would share quips of your own as well, pleased when he seemed to find your humor as funny as you did his, although your combined banter attracted the attention of the instructor on several occasions. Soon, your conversations began to extend past witty remarks, discussing school and friends and your lives in general. Matsukawa was an excellent listener, offering comments on your stories at all the right times, relating to your experiences in all the right ways. After an exchange of phone numbers, you and Matsukawa's discourse moved outside of school hours, the practically never-ending conversation using up all your minutes. He introduced you to his best friend, Hanamaki, and you introduced them to yours, Aika. The four of you began spending all your time together, cramming into lunch tables and squeezing in study sessions when the boys weren't in practice. 

You couldn't pin exactly when things between you and Matsukawa moved from friendly to romantic. Actually, you hadn't even thought about him in that way until he confessed his feelings for you. He had done it out of nowhere, stopping abruptly outside your house after walking you home from school one day. You knew he was going to say something important, could see it in the way he set his shoulders, in the upturn of his chin. But whatever you were expecting, it certainly wasn't for him to say that he liked you. You hadn't even suspected Matsukawa had felt that way towards you.

The shock must have been evident on your face because he didn't even give you an opportunity to respond, just told you to take some time to think about it before swiftly making his exit. You had stood there for several minutes afterward, staring into the empty space where he had just been, willing your mind to make sense of what had just happened. You tried to think back, replaying all of your encounters in an attempt to find the signs you had missed, the answers you needed.

When you finally made your way inside, you immediately flopped down onto your bed and called Aika, recounting the entire situation to her. She was ecstatic, to say the least. 

"He confessed? Oh my god, finally! I was seriously beginning to think he would never muster up the courage to ask you out. What did you say?"

"Nothing, he didn't give me the chance. He practically sprinted off as soon as he got the words out. I'm worried I might have had a bad look on my face that scared him off."

"A bad look? Well, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know. It felt like my mind kind of went blank. It was just really out of the blue. I mean, we're friends, you know? I never expected him to say something like that, so I was really caught off guard."

"Please, I don't think that boy has ever seen you as just a friend. He's been crushing on you since the moment he met you! It was so obvious. If you didn't pick up on it enough from the way he interacts with you, I don't know how you never saw Hanamaki teasing him about it."

That grabbed your attention. "Hanamaki teased him?" You were already anxious enough about this whole situation, and it would only make things worse to find out that Matsukawa's liking you had made his life harder.

"Good-naturedly, of course. Matsukawa was just so _obvious_ , so it was easy to poke fun at him. It was so funny, his whole face would get red, and he would look down at the ground all embarrassed- y/n, you have to say yes!"

"I don't know," you said. "I've never really thought about Matsukawa in that way. He's my friend." 

"I swear, y/n, you can be so oblivious sometimes. Of course you like him! He's so cute and you guys get along so well, how could you not?"

"I guess that's true..."

"Don't overthink it, y/n. I know you'll be happy with him, so don't be afraid! Just go for it!"

You didn't really know what you were supposed to say to that. "Thanks, Aika. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay! Remember, don't overthink!"

You smiled tightly even though she couldn't see it. As soon as you hung up the phone, you tossed it away from you. Aika was right in that you and Matsukawa got along really well, but you had thought that was more a sign of good friendship rather than romantic chemistry. Although, you had never been in a relationship before, so you supposed you wouldn't really know. And you knew he was handsome- you had eyes, of course- but it had always felt more like an objective understanding rather than attraction. But if you had been so oblivious to Matsukawa's apparently obvious feelings for you, perhaps Aika was right, and you had been oblivious to your own.

All of the things you thought you knew about relationships and crushes had come from movies and books, so maybe they had given you the wrong idea about what it meant to fall in love. Maybe there wouldn't be any butterflies in your stomach when that person walked in the room, or your heart beating out of your chest at brushes of hands. Maybe it wasn't catching yourself staring at their face because there were just so beautiful, or being submerged in feelings so deep you thought you might drown. Maybe it was just getting along well with a cute boy who would treat you right. Maybe the media had sold you some dramatic tales when in reality, being in love was a lot like being friends, just with new titles and kissing. 

You didn't really know what love was meant to feel like, but you figured that was it. After all, if there was anyone you loved, wouldn't it be Matsukawa?

You've never regretted your decision. As expected, Matsukawa was everything a boyfriend should be, and you did your best to be just as good for him. Your dynamic didn't really change all that much once you started dating- you still joked and teased like best friends, just now there was more one-on-one time and some physical aspects that hadn't been there before. You guys didn't talk cutesy or hang all over each other like some other couples did, you just... hung out. And it was fun. You are both happy with where your relationship is, and even if Aika and Hanamaki tease you guys for not being all lovey-dovey, you don't mind, because you're comfortable with your relationship as it is. 

After talking for a little, you gave him some space to watch those tapes, finishing up some homework while he did. A few hours later, he messaged you again.

**Man, Coach wasn't kidding about those Karasuno first years. Their sets are so fast, it's like you don't realize it's happening until it's over.**

**Wow, really? Do you feel nervous about having to play them?**

**A little. But we still have a while until that game, so hopefully I'll be able to analyze these tapes a bit more and get an edge over them. And it seems like the rest of their offense is less coordinated, just that one attack is killer. I think we'll be fine, we'll just have to stay on our toes.**

**I've seen you guys play enough times, I have no doubt you'll be fine. And like you said, once you familiarize yourself with their techniques, you'll definitely be able to block them.**

**We'll see how it goes. But thanks for the vote of confidence :)**

**What are girlfriends for? :)**

**Are you coming to the practice match tomorrow?**

**Of course! I told Aika I would walk her to her tutoring session, but after that I'll head straight to the gym.**

**Okay. I'll look for you in the stands.**

**Alright, but don't get too distracted or you might make a mistake on the court.**

**I wouldn't dream of it. Well, I think I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight, y/n.**

**Goodnight, sleep well!**

He sent back a simple string of hearts, and once you read it you plugged your phone into its charger and started getting ready for bed as well. It had gotten decently late for a school night, the digits on your alarm clock creeping dangerously close to 12:00. Once you had changed into some pajamas and gone through your night routine, you switched your light off and slipped into bed.

Sleep came easy that night, perhaps due to the late hour, perhaps because for some reason, your mind felt peacefully blank. But when you dreamt that night, it wasn't quite so peaceful. It was the same dream that you had been having for weeks now, and while not outwardly scary, something about it was just... off-putting. It always started with you in the middle of Aoba Johsai gym, alone except for one person standing on the other side of the room. A bright light shone above you, but the rest of the room was submerged in darkness. The light was bright enough that it bled into the darkness surrounding it a little, enough so that you could see the outline of the person standing across from you-tall, male, broad-shouldered, with messy hair. But it wasn't enough for you to distinguish who exactly it was. You repeatedly asked them to step into the light, but all they did was circle you, staying just far enough in the dark that you could make out their silhouette and nothing more. And every time, right when they take that first step into the light, you woke up. 

Your mind didn't feel quite so blank as you attempted to go back to sleep. But thoughts of who was in your dream and what it could mean had yet to prove fruitful, so you tried to push them aside. It was probably just some anxiety dream, anyway. Eventually, you drifted off again. 

\---------------------------------------------

"How will my mom know if I don't go?"

You sighed heavily. The walk to the library always seemed to span a thousand miles, mostly due to Aika's constant whining. "She's going to know. The school will call her."

Aika huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "I don't see how it's any of their business."

"I'm not sure they see your education as none of their business."

"I already spend all day in school. Isn't that enough?"

"It would be, if you paid any attention in class. If you put even an ounce of effort into learning, your mom wouldn't make you go to tutoring."

"Her expectations of me are too high. Borderline unattainable."

You roll your eyes at your friend. "You're such a drama queen. She just wants to make sure you pass your college entrance exam, and if you were smart, you'd want the same."

"That's still forever away, y/n."

"It's only a few months from now. So you need to do your best in class and study hard in your tutoring sessions so you can pass and we can go to the same university."

Aika frowned again. "Ugh, it's not fair! Why do they schedule these sessions at the worst times! I want to go see the game." She pouted. 

"It's just a practice match, it's not like your missing nationals. Plus, it'll be just like all their other games- Oikawa will show off for his fans, the boys will tease him for it, and then they'll smoke the other team. You've seen it dozens of times before."

"I guess. But you'd better give me every detail later tonight!"

"I will, I will. Now hurry inside, you're going to be late."

Aika sent you one last pitiful look before shuffling into the library. You chuckled a little to yourself- you were surprised your friend didn't get along better with Oikawa, given their similar flair for the dramatics. Although maybe that was exactly why they didn't.

Turning around, you started making your way to the gym. You hoped it wouldn't be too packed, although you knew that wish was probably in vain. The game was set to start forty-five minutes after school ended, giving the boys some time to get changed and warm-up, so you knew people would flock over as soon as the bell rang to try and secure the best spots. The student body showed out for the boys volleyball team like no other, packing the stands at every game, even measly practice matches. It was encouraging for the team, but a real nuisance to you when you were trying to get a decent seat so you could watch your boyfriend play. 

The courtyard was all but deserted as you cut through it. The sun shone brightly as you quickly made your way to the gym, warming your skin deliciously after being stuck up in the freezing classroom all day. You're sure that the gym will be warm today, too, though not in a delicious way- with all of those people crowding the stands, the body heat was sure to rack up the temperature. 

You'd just rounded the corner of the music building, now just a couple hundred feet away from the gym's entrance, when the grounds became much less deserted. On the contrary, from your vantage point, you could see at least twenty girls circled around someone, letting out high-pitched squeals and snapping photos. You didn't have to guess who was in the center of it all. 

It had been at least fifteen minutes since school had ended, which meant you were fairly sure Oikawa needed to be dressing out and warming up for this match right now, not entertaining his fan club. Really, you were surprised that one of his teammates hadn't come to fetch him already. But you knew they would soon enough, and since you were right there, you figured you might as well save them a trip.

You started shouldering your way to the front of the crowd, getting a number of nasty looks along the way, but you really didn't care about these people's opinions of you. They would probably forget about this in ten minutes anyway, since all you were was an obstacle in the way of reaching their idol. As Oikawa came into view, you were not surprised to see him preening from all the attention. His chin was tilted up high, his shoulders thrown back boastfully, and a self-indulgent grin split across his face. He was laughing as the girls shouted over each other, posing for their photos and blossoming under their attention. You rolled your eyes at the pompous look on his face. You wished these girls wouldn't add to his over-inflated ego, because it was always you and his friends who had to deal with his obnoxiousness afterwards. 

He was too absorbed in his admirers to notice your approach, so you yanked on his elbow as soon as you reached him, effectively turning him to face you. 

"Oh, y/n!" His face split into an even larger grin, a little more authentic than the first, but still very much performing for his audience. "How interesting to see you here."

You rolled your eyes at him, fisting your hand in the back of his blazer before addressing the crowd. "Sorry, ladies, but Oikawa has to go now." When you heard the groans and shouts of disapproval, you added, "I know, I know, but if you want to see Oikawa, you're more than welcome to watch the match. Now, if you'll excuse us."

The girls were still very unhappy with this development, but they would get over it soon enough. You pushed your way through the sea of people, pulling Oikawa along behind you. He followed you willingly, although you could hear him sending placating remarks to his fans as he left. Once you had gotten past the last of them, you loosened your grip on his jacket, trusting him to follow without your guiding hand. 

"Tsk, tsk, y/n, what were you doing in my fan club?"

"Saving your ass, if you haven't realized. You'd better hurry, you're already late for warm-up."

"I wasn't aware you cared about me enough to worry whether or not I would be late."

"I don't. I just knew if you were, Matsukawa would complain about it all night."

"Wow, am I that hot of a topic in your relationship?"

You glared at him. "You can really twist anything into a compliment, can't you? You have quite the imagination."

He chuckled darkly. "Oh, y/n, you have no idea."

Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed your wrist, pulling you to a stop. You looked up at him expectantly.

"You're my savior, y/n," he taunted. You sent him an unimpressed look, but he was undeterred. "Who knows how long I would have been stuck there if it hadn't been for you. I may never have gotten out. So, in compensation, I will grant you one wish."

You raised your eyebrows at him. He was so absurd. You were ready to tell him just that, but he cut you off before you could. "Ah ah ah, don't answer right now. Think about it a little- this is an opportunity you might never get again, so don't be hasty." You noticed then that his hand was still circling your wrist, the warmth of his skin seeping into yours. Before you could pull away, he tugged you closer, bending down until his lips brushed your ear. "There's a party tonight at Iwa-chan's. You can tell me what it is you want then."

His nose grazed your cheek as he lifted his head, flaming eyes meeting yours. Your heart was pounding so fast you worried he might be able to hear it, but he seemed entirely focused on your face. "Who says I'm going?" you challenged. 

He cocked an unbelieving brow at you. "Are you not?"

You looked back and forth between his eyes, fixing him with a steely look. He only seemed endlessly amused, his smirk in full force. Your lack of response must have been answer enough, because he hooked a finger under your chin, tilting your face up to his and saying, "I thought so. I'll see you then, y/n."

He was gone before you had the chance to move, to pull his hand away from your face and step away from his body. You stood there for a moment after he was gone, your mind desperately trying to catch up with what had just happened. You tried to examine it, to pan out and think about what happened objectively, but your mind couldn't stop going back to the way he had spoken your name- teasingly, as if you were some game he was having far too much fun playing. It made fire bubble in your veins, indignation pumping through your bloodstream. You weren't one of the girls he toyed with- you had made that very clear at the beginning of your friendship. You had a boyfriend, who happened to be a friend of his, and even if you didn't, you weren't interested in someone like Oikawa, someone who would treat you like you were beneath them, like you were a toy they liked playing with, until they didn't. His taunting rubbed you the wrong way, more so today than it normally did. For some reason you couldn't quite place, your encounter today felt different from the others. Heavier, almost.

And he wanted a wish- what were you supposed to wish for? You supposed you could wish for him to stop being such an ass, but that's too subjective. You could wish for him to stop flirting with you, but you're not sure he could if he tried. Plus, you knew he only did it to get under your skin, and if you brought it up, you would only show him that it was working. He was right- this might be your only shot to really get something from him, so you needed to make it something good.

Thoughts of Oikawa's comments and your wish filled your mind as you pushed your way into the stands. Your attention was split between the game and your spiraling thoughts- Oikawa had caught you off guard, and now he had thrown you off. You couldn't let him get to you like this. You had sworn to yourself that he never would, but he somehow always knows how to get under your skin. And he knew that he knew, which made it all that more aggravating. 

Matsukawa waving from the court snapped you out of your reverie. The first set was already over, and Aoba Johsai had won, as expected. Matsukawa was smiling, seemingly happy with their performance, and you waved back, then sent him a thumbs up. 

You were trying to focus on your boyfriend, but Oikawa was standing right behind him, a smirk plastered on his face. He was watching the whole encounter, watching Matsukawa wave to you, watching you smile back. His gaze wouldn't have been much of an issue, but it was the _way_ he was looking at you that made him distracting. He was looking at you as if he knew he had been filling your thoughts since your encounter, as if he had won a game you never agreed to play. And his arms were crossed haughtily, watching your interaction with Matsukawa as if it was a joke. 

As soon as Matsukawa turned away, you leveled a glare at Oikawa. But he only grinned darkly, cocking an eyebrow and tilting his head innocently.

You were going to kill him one day. Maybe tonight, at Iwaizumi's. 

If he wanted a wish, you'd give him one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a partyyyyyyyy and y/n's getting her wish :0

For someone who wanted to be an athletic trainer when he graduated, Iwaizumi had little reservations when it came to using substances that were bad for one's health. Truly, you had never seen someone who could handle alcohol the way he could- most everyone at his parties drank, including yourself, but the sheer amount of liquid that man put in his body was astonishing. He was currently downing what had to be his fifteenth shot of vodka, finishing it with a flourish as his friends cheered him on. 

How he hadn't died yet, you would never understand. But he always lived to party on, and everyone in your grade was eternally grateful.

The curtains at the party were all drawn, a pitiful attempt at keeping their illegal activity from drawing unwanted attention, which was entirely in vain, since there was music so loud it was shaking the walls and at least twenty cars lined down the street. It may have been a little careless, but no one ever bothered them at Iwaizumi's, so people had stopped worrying about those types of things.

You hadn't been there long, but it was easy to tell that some people had. Several people were already stumbling, shooting their friends the messy sort of smile that only came with drunkenness. When you said as much to Matsukawa, he replied with a grin. "Iwaizumi does love to pregame."

You scanned the room for familiar faces. _Aika and Hanamaki_ , you told yourself. _No one else_. There were a few people you didn't recognize, but you knew most everyone from school, even if you only knew them in passing. After scouring the crowd for ages, your eye caught on a familiar black bob. Aika bounced up onto her toes, waving grandly at you from where she stood, chatting with one of the first-years on the volleyball team. She didn't give you a chance to wave back, quickly saying her goodbyes to the boy before gliding over to you and Matsukawa. 

"I was wondering when you guys would show!" she shouted over the blaring music. "I've been bored without you."

"I can see that," you teased, tilting your head knowingly at the boy she had just abandoned. "First years? Really, Aika?"

She hung her head in shame, and you couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling out of your chest. "I know, I know. It's a new low, truly. But what's a girl supposed to do? We didn't all have the perfect guy falling at our feet."

Matsukawa blushed scarlet at her compliment. You smiled at your boyfriend's reaction- despite how easygoing and chatty he was, he could be so shy sometimes. "Maybe you're looking too hard. I mean, things between me and Matsukawa just happened naturally. Maybe you need to stop hunting for a boyfriend and just let things happen."

Aika stared at you blankly for a moment. "I don't know how life is for god's favorite, but it doesn't work like that for us mere mortals. Things like you and Matsukawa don't just _happen_. So be kind and keep your happily-dating-for-three-years comments to yourself."

You raised your hands defensively. "Fine, fine. But don't hurt the first years, okay? They're fragile."

"Yeah, yeah," she said dismissively. "Are you guys drinking tonight?"

You and Matsukawa both nodded. She clapped animatedly. "Perfect! Well, you need to get started then, if you want to be good before your curfew."

With that, she grabbed both of your wrists and started hauling you towards the alcohol. You smiled bemusedly at your obviously intoxicated friend. Aika was the biggest lightweight you've ever met, and it was obvious that whatever she had drunk in the short time the party had been going was already hitting her. 

There were piles of alcohol littering the kitchen counters, everything from bottles of tequila to white claws and cases of beer. You guys had to push your way through the hordes of people milling around the stash, all picking their poisons and toasting with their friends. 

Grabbing the first bottle her small hand landed on, Aika lifted it up triumphantly. She unscrewed the cap of what looked like whiskey, if the amber color was anything to go off of, before tilting the bottle to her lips. You passed it around your small circle, taking a few swigs before milling off to some of the more open areas of the house. You and Matsukawa could both hold your liquor, but you knew to take it slowly.

The living room was swarming with people, although it was noticeably less crowded than the kitchen. A few of the bottles had made their way out of the kitchen, passing from hand to hand as people swayed to the music. The three of you pushed your way into the middle of the room, chatting idly with some people you knew from school- mostly people you had met through Matsukawa- and moving to the beat of the songs. Matsukawa's arm made its way around your waist as he joked with some friends from class. You were half-paying attention to what they were saying, laughing at all the right times and answering any questions directed to you, but you couldn't stop wondering when Oikawa would make an appearance. He had promised you a wish, and while you knew that that put _him_ in a vulnerable position, it made you feel antsy.

Leaning into Matsukawa's ear, you whispered, "I'm going to use the restroom." You figured it would be best to go before the alcohol hit, while you were still in control of your senses and sober enough not to be messed with. 

He brushed his nose against your cheek. "Okay, babe. I'll be here when you're done." 

You smiled at him, squeezing his hand before striding towards the restroom. After all the parties he'd thrown, you were familiar enough with the layout of Iwaizumi's house that you didn't have to hunt for the bathroom. There was one next to the kitchen that he made most people use, keeping the rest of the house past the living room off-limits to the average party-goer, but since you were his friend, he let you use the one by his bedroom- a perk you utilized often. It was usually deserted back here, except for the occasional member of the volleyball team that Iwaizumi also extended his offer to, which is why you were surprised to bump into a dyed-blond head as you rounded the corner. 

Both of you recoiled a bit from the impact. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you there." The girl's pretty face lit up in a good-natured smile. 

You smiled back. "It's no problem, I didn't see you either."

You made to step around her, but she called out to you again. "Hey, I'm sorry, but- do I look presentable?"

Looking her over, it was obvious why she had asked. Her hair was tousled, though she was in the process of smoothing it down, and her shirt was askew, slightly wrinkled with the buttons in the wrong holes. After a moment of brushing, she had rectified the hair situation, but the shirt was still an issue. "Um, just your shirt, maybe."

Looking down, she saw its disheveled state and laughed a little. She quickly straightened the fabric, placing the buttons in their proper slots and tucking it back into her skirt smoothly. Once she had fixed it, she looked back at you questioningly and you gave her a nod of approval. 

"Thank you so much, you're a lifesaver!" she said, touching your arm briefly before running back to the party. You laughed a little to yourself as you turned back towards the restroom. You had no idea what she had been doing over here- you were fairly certain she wasn't a friend of Iwaizumi's, or at least not one close enough to get bathroom privileges. And what she could have been doing to end up in that state was a whole other question. 

Your imagination didn't have to wander too far. You had made little progress towards the bathroom when one of the bedroom doors flew open, a familiar figure stepping out. Oikawa was shaking out his messy brown hair, holding a black t-shirt that he was making a move to slip over his head when his eyes met yours and he stopped short. Your feet felt like they were melded to the floor. Your brain was screaming at you to keep walking, to wipe the shocked look that you knew was on your face off, but you were unable to tear your eyes away from the man who had been occupying your thoughts all afternoon. 

Oikawa's chest was bare, his muscles flexed from where he had lifted his arms above his head. Against your will, your gaze dipped to the toned muscles of his chest, moving painfully slowly over the defined ridges of his abdomen and the stark v of his hip bones. You jerked your head up when your eyes landed on the waist of his jeans, sat low on his hips- so low that the band of his underwear was visible over them. Staring intently at the wall, you schooled your features into a blank look, though you weren't sure what they had been set in before. It seemed you weren't entirely in control of your emotions at the moment. Maybe you couldn't hold your liquor as well as you thought you could. 

You had been around enough athletes over the years to be familiar with a muscled chest- hell, your boyfriend was pretty muscular himself, and you had seen him shirtless before. So you don't know why you made such a show of staring at him just then. If anything, you were just surprised. This area is off-limits to most everyone, so you weren't expecting to find a shirtless, sweaty Oikawa stumbling out of a bedroom. And beyond that, how were you supposed to react when you see someone who has obviously just had sex? You were just caught off guard. 

"No need to be shy, y/n. I don't mind if you look." 

You had been hoping he'd been surprised to see you as well, so much so that he hadn't noticed your staring. Of course, that hope was in vain. "There's nothing here for me to see."

"Aw, come on, now, we both know that isn't true. If it was, you wouldn't have that pretty little flush on your face." You quickly brought your hands up to your face before you registered the movement, pressing the backs against your heated cheeks. As soon as you realized what a stupid thing that was to do, you quickly dropped them to your sides, shooting Oikawa an icy glare. He simply looked on in amusement, his eyes scanning your face like he wanted to imprint every detail of this encounter into his memory. Personally, you wanted to forget the entire thing. 

His expression made that familiar fire fill your veins. He always looked so goddamn smug, and it somehow always pissed you off, which only made things worse because you knew he wanted it to. "Does Iwaizumi know you're using his bedrooms for such indecent activities?"

"Indecent activities? Whatever do you mean?"

"Please," you scoffed. "I ran into your latest just before you. You think I don't know what it means when two people leave a bedroom at a party, all sweaty and disheveled?"

He shot you a wolf's grin. "I didn't fuck her, if that's what you're getting at." You didn't balk at his vulgar language, even if the cavalier way he spoke rubbed you the wrong way. "That's where Iwa-chan draws the line. He doesn't mind if I have some fun, but going all the way is too messy, he says."

"Still, people sleep in there. Would you want some strangers screwing on your bed?"

He leaned closer to you, letting his gaze drop slowly over your frame. "Depends who the stranger was," he mused. You rolled your eyes. After a moment of charged silence, he continued. "Is that really what bothers you? The fact that this isn't my house?"

You crossed your arms at his insinuation. "Yes. It's disrespectful-"

"You mean to tell me that you would be this upset if someone you didn't know walked out of that door instead of me? You said you ran into Mayumi on her way out, did you tell her off for engaging in 'indecent activities' too?"

You clenched your teeth, trying to put a muzzle on the anger begging to erupt out of you. Every interaction you had with Oikawa felt so _raw_ , like you were two pieces of flint grating together, always just moments away from igniting. "I don't know her, so it's not my place to tell her anything. But you-"

"It's really not your place to tell me anything, either, considering I've gotten permission from Iwa-chan. But if it'll help you fall asleep tonight, that's the guest room, and the only person who ever really stays in there is me. So, no harm, no foul."

"Whatever," you mutter, flipping your hand dismissively as you turn towards the bathroom. You were fairly certain if you spoke to him for a second longer your fist would have met his face. 

"Jealousy's a pretty look on you, y/n," he called out after you.

Without turning around, you shot him the middle finger. His laughter was the last thing you heard before you closed the bathroom door. 

\------------------------------------------------------

"You were gone a while, you feeling okay?" Matsukawa looked you over with concerned eyes. 

You quickly nodded at your boyfriend, shooting him a closed-lipped smile. He accepted your answer without question, draping his arm over your shoulder. You tried to quell the feeling of guilt deep in your stomach- you hadn't done anything wrong. Oikawa was just taunting you like always, twisting everything you said and did into some sort of come-on, even when it was nothing of the sort. The solid lines you drew between the two of you were always just dotted to him, and he crossed them at his leisure. 

You had no reason to feel guilty. Yet the cold feeling wouldn't leave.

The alcohol had definitely started to kick in, the familiar warmth making its way through your bloodstream. Matsukawa's arm was heavy around you as he swayed you slowly to the music. Hanamaki had finally shown up while you were in the restroom, rounding out your small group. Aika had pulled a boy into your circle, his chest pressed firmly against her back. They moved intently to the music, her head thrown back to rest against his neck, his arms banded tightly around her waist. Aika never hesitated to take initiative, never thought twice about approaching someone and grinding where everyone could see. It was something you admired about her- whereas you always overthought everything, Aika just _lived_. 

When a bottle made its way towards you again, you didn't hesitate to pull the glass to your lips. Your curfew was late tonight, and you needed to be significantly more intoxicated than you were if you were going to make it through the night with Oikawa there. His tantalizing comments had made you forget for a moment that he still owed you a wish, and you had no doubt he would come find you to pay up. You took another swig for good measure.

You and Matsukawa weren't big on PDA, so your dancing was rather tame, but you still had fun. You all moved together for minutes or hours, letting yourselves lose track of time. Aika laughed far too hard at everyone's jokes, and her laugh was so funny that you all couldn't help but join in. You were probably being much too loud and making fools out of yourselves, but you doubted anyone here would remember this tomorrow, and you couldn't remember the last time you had felt this light.

At some point the alcohol had stopped making the rounds, everyone either at their limit or moving into the kitchen. Hanamaki was quick to rectify the situation. 

"I'm gonna grab another shot from the kitchen, anyone want one?" You and Aika were quick to accept his offer. "Matsukawa, you want one too?"

He laughed a little as he shook his head. "I'm good, man. I think I've had enough."

"Whatever you say." With that, Hanamaki stumbled off to the kitchen.

You turned towards your boyfriend, raising your eyebrows playfully. "Wow, I can't believe I'm outdrinking you. I'll have to put this on my record."

He gave you a clumsy grin. "Well, I figured I'd throw you a bone. Being outdone too frequently does bad things to one's ego."

"Oh, I'm sure that's why." You fixed him with an overly caring expression. "You don't need to worry, Matsukawa, I'll hold your hair when you're hunched over the toilet later tonight."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. At this rate, we'll be sharing the toilet."

You scoffed playfully. "As if I would share the toilet with you. I'd just take the trash can."

He scrunched his nose in distaste. "Gross, and let it stink up the house?"

"I'd take it out, idiot."

"Still, some stenches never leave. You would do that to poor Iwaizumi?"

"I won't have to, because I can hold my alcohol."

"Mmm, We'll see how well that statement holds up tomorrow."

"Where is Hanamaki with those shots?" Aika piped in. 

You had been so absorbed in your conversation that you hadn't even noticed how long Hanamaki had been gone. But now that it had been brought to your attention, you wondered too. And you wanted your shot. 

"I'll go check," you said, already moving away from the group. You wove your way through the crowd, mumbling _excuse me_ 's as you brushed against other partygoers. A couple of people greeted you on your journey, acquaintances from school and friends of Matsukawa's. You gave them all smiles and waves, all the while searching for the light brown hair that was was supposed to be bringing your shot. 

You had almost reached the kitchen when you finally found Hanamaki. He was striding right towards you, your path to the kitchen and his back towards the group intersecting. His arms were laden with several plastic cups, all filled with small volumes of amber liquid. "Y/n, what are you doing over here?"

"I came to find you!" You said, raising your voice slightly to be heard over the music. "You were taking forever!"

He threw his head back in laughter. "Sorry, there was a huge crowd around the alcohol, and I was trying to get us the good stuff. I had to wait my turn."

"Ahh, okay. I was just coming to see what was going on."

"Well, we're all good. Here," he pushed one of the cups into your hands before striding forward again, obviously expecting you to follow him back to the group. And you would have, had a strong grip on your upper arm not pulled you back. 

"You should drink something you didn't see poured, y/n." Oikawa's voice was a wash of warm breath against your ear. Your back was pressed against his chest from the way he had tugged you in. "You never know what they might have put in it."

Craning your neck around, you looked him in the eye. You had almost forgotten about him. Almost.

You made a show of rolling your eyes. "It's from Hanamaki, Oikawa. I know him, he wouldn't drug it."

"You never really know what someone would or wouldn't do."

"Feeling cynical tonight, are we?"

He shrugged languidly. "Call it what you want, I'm just looking out for you."

Before you had the chance to tell him that you didn't need his protection, that you could take care of yourself perfectly fine, he was grabbing your drink out of your hand, setting it on the nearest surface before grabbing your wrist and tugging you gently towards the kitchen. 

"What are you doing?" You asked. His grip on your arm wasn't hard- you could have easily broken it, had you wanted to. But you were curious as to what he was doing, so you let it slide.

"Getting you a drink."

The room was still packed, but everyone seemed to make room for Oikawa as he passed. If his looks hadn't made him popular enough, his skills on the court had, so you weren't surprised to see everyone bending over backwards for him. He kept his left hand snaked around your wrist the entire time, and with his other he exchanged countless handshakes with his friends, often pulling them in for that little slap-hug boys do. Several girls called out to him, and he graced them with smiles and waves, winking as they preened under his attention. You had honestly lost count of how many people had approached him or offered him a drink- there was no way he could actually be friends with this many people. When did he have the time?

Everyone cleared from the counter when it became apparent where Oikawa was heading. He split his attention between the conversations he was having and the drink he was pouring, a bottle of clear liquid filling the bottom of a red solo cup. When it was adequately full, he set the bottle down and grabbed the cup before moving to leave. The journey out of the kitchen was much slower than the previous; several people were trying to stop Oikawa, hoping he would hang out with them for a little while, but he somehow managed to get out of it all gracefully. Slick bastard. 

His hand never left yours, pulling you gently behind him. You thought he would take you back to the living room, give you some condescending lecture about safety at parties and then be on his way, but he skirted around the crowd of people, instead leading you back into the deserted part of the house.

In the off-limits hallway, near where you guys had spoken some time ago (the passage of time was a little foggy for you), he finally came to a stop. He pressed his back against the wall, jutting his hip out casually as he handed you the drink. You looked at him for a long moment before accepting. 

You lifted the cup to your lips before hesitating, meeting his eyes over the rim. "Are you going to watch me drink this?"

His smirk came back in full force. "Since when are you shy? What, are you gonna make a face or something?"

You narrowed your eyes at him before downing the drink. His eyes dipped to the column of your throat as you swallowed, and you noticed his jaw tightening right before you squinted your eyes from the bitterness. Wiping your lips with the back of your hand, you gave him a mock bow. He huffed a laugh at your dramatics. 

"Oikawa," you said, a grin breaking slowly across your face. "Is this the part where you grant me my wish?"

"Mm, remember, you only get one. Do you really want to do this while you're wasted?"

"Whose wasted?"

"Please, y/n. I've been watching you down drinks all night."

"Why have you been watching me all night?"

He dragged his finger briefly along your chin. "Besides the point."

You batted the air between you belatedly "I'm a heavyweight. I might be slightly tipsy, but that's all."

He looked unimpressed. "You're drunk."

"Like you aren't," you shot back.

"I don't drink."

"Yeah, right. I've seen you drink."

"When?"

"I don't know. Before."

"You might think so because I'm just naturally the life of the party, but I don't need alcohol to make me fun."

"How do you manage to make everything you say so obnoxious?"

He lifted his hands innocently. "If you want to make your wish now, by all means, do it. Just make sure it's not something stupid, because there's no taking it back tomorrow."

"You don't need to worry about that. I don't change my mind."

He laughed quietly at that, shaking his head slightly. "We'll see about that," he said, although it sounded like he was speaking more to himself than to you.

You had thought about what you would wish for all day, pouring over possibilities, going back and forth between ideas. You thought about going with something safe, like having him buy you lunch for a week or carry your bag into school, but that felt like a waste. You considered several ways you could use this to make him stop being such a pain in your ass, but no matter what you came up with, you felt like there was some loophole for him, some way that he would get around it and come back to mess with you even more. No matter what you did, he would make it work for him, so it seemed like there was no winning. 

But when you had bumped into him earlier that night, it had hit you what your wish would be.

"I want you to apologize." You lifted your chin, not balking from his teasing stare. 

"What for?"

"I want you to apologize to all the girls you let fawn over you. You lead them on, encouraging their infatuation with you with no intention of reciprocating. I want you to publicly apologize to all of them- for toying with them whenever you feel like it, and for using their obsession to feed your ego without caring about how it makes them feel." You weren't expecting this to make some huge impact, weren't hoping it would turn people against him or anything like that. You are just hoping it would embarrass him a little, maybe make him think more about the things he did and the way he treated people. He could use a little humbling.

He looked at you with raised brows for a long moment. "Seems like you've had that on your chest for a while."

"Just speaking on behalf of the entire female population."

Pushing off the wall, he stalked into your space. You refused to step back, refused to let him cow you, so you stood still as his face came dangerously close to yours. "Is that seriously what you want? What you're going to use your one wish on?"

Your eyes were flinty. "Yes."

He sighed dramatically, letting his eyes dip over your body, scanning from head to toe. "How disappointing."

"Are you saying you won't do it?"

"Oh, I'll do it. I'm just saying I was hoping you'd wish for something a little more exciting." He stared at you for a moment, his gaze heavy with a feeling you couldn't quite place. It made your heart race quicken, made goosebumps break out over your skin, made you feel like you couldn't look away, no matter how much your brain was screaming at you to.

Eventually, he turned away, grabbing the empty cup from your hand and striding towards the living room without sparing you a backwards glance. Once you had gathered your wits, you followed after him. 

Before you had even made it into the dense crowd, you could see Oikawa hoisting himself shakily onto a chair, motioning to get everyone's attention. While that normally would have been a feat at a party this size, everyone was eager to drop what they were doing to hear what Oikawa had to say. You could even see people moving in from the kitchen, crowding the doorway in an effort to see what was going on. Several people whistled as all eyes turned to him.

"S'cuse me, everyone," he said, making a show out of slurring his words. His eyes were half-closed, a messy smile plastered across his face. The damn bastard was pretending to be drunk. "It's come to my attention that I may have hurt some people over the years, and I came up here-" he _hiccuped_ "Sorry- I came up here to apologize. I know that there are some people who care for me, and they may feel that they haven't gotten the attention from me they were due. I know a lot of people want things from me that I haven't been able to give. And I'm sorry if I've disappointed any of you. I hope you can forgive me- see, it's hard for me to open my heart to people. I'm trying my best to improve, but it's still a work in process. Anyway, I want to apologize to anyone I may have given false hope to over the years, or anyone who may have been saddened by me not being able to reciprocate their feelings. I don't want any of you guys to be hurt, because I love you all!" He sloshed your empty cup in the air sloppily. "You are all my classmates and my dear friends, and I love you guys. I am grateful for all of the love and support you have all shown me over the years, and I hope you know that I am giving you all of it back, even if I'm not the greatest at showing it." He sniffled a bit, pretending to blink back tears. "Anyways, I hope I didn't bring the mood down too much. Back to your activities." 

As soon as Oikawa had clambered off of the chair, several girls flung themselves at him, wrapping their arms around him and shouting reassurances. They were telling him that he hadn't upset anyone, that they were all grateful for anything and everything they got from him, that that was enough. He was smiling kindly at them, thanking them for their encouraging words, but once their heads were buried in his chest, his eyes met yours, and that sweet expression dissolved. His face was the picture of smugness, seemingly unperturbed by the death glare you were shooting him. His self-satisfied smirk never wavered, and when he dipped his head in a mocking little bow, you turned around sharply, unable to stomach anymore. 

You don't know what you were expecting from him. This was _Oikawa_ for christ's sake. Everything he did was calculated, so of course he would find some way to come out clean from this. Not just come out clean, but make things even _better_ for himself. Why you thought he was actually going to own up to things was beyond you. He had a gift for spinning things to his advantage, and you had just fallen prey to one of his traps once again.

If it wasn't so goddamn annoying, you would probably think it was pretty genius. Spinning the whole apology so he looked sensitive and humble, yet at the same time accepting none of the blame. And pretending to be drunk so that any embarrassing thing he did say could be written off as the alcohol talking. He had successfully manipulated all of them into forgiving him for treating them like dirt. All he had to do was fake a few tears and he had the entire grade eating out of the palm of his hand.

"Did that satisfy you?" a please voice rang from behind you. 

You whipped around with a furious glare. "That was quite a show you put on."

"What can I say? I'm a man of many talents."

"Pretending to be drunk, seriously?"

"Ah, a failsafe that I probably didn't even need. Really, y/n, if you wanted to publicly embarrass me, you probably should have chosen an event that people would remember in the morning."

You wanted to hit him. "That wasn't what I wished for."

"How so? I hit all the points you mentioned."

"Minus the actually taking ownership for things. Instead, you just made people feel sorry for you so they would forget about how you treat them."

"You never specified how you wanted the apology to go. If you wanted it so specific, you should have written me a script."

"Go to hell, Oikawa."

"I told you to be careful about your wish. It's not my fault you didn't listen."

"I hate you," you seethed. 

"I know, princess." He looked down at you haughtily, a boy king reigning over his subjects. One day you would wipe that pompous smirk off his face. "By the way, your boyfriend's looking for you."

You could tell from the taunting look in his eye that he was baiting you. Maybe it was because you were already pissed, maybe it was because the idea of Oikawa meddling in your relationship sounded like the worst thing imaginable, but you couldn't help it; you bit. "What did you say to him?"

"I just told him that I wasn't sure where you were, but that I had seen you earlier and you seemed upset about something."

You clenched your teeth, trying desperately to restrain your anger. You hated how easily he could find the things that made you tick and screw with them. Hated the way he made you feel so stupid, so small. " _Why_ would you say that to him?"

"Mattsun is my friend, y/n. How could I lie to him? Besides, why is it a secret? People normally tell their boyfriends when they're upset about something."

"Why don't you stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Mind your own fucking business."

"Oh, but I am, y/n."

"Do you have to be so fucking cryptic-"

"Y/n!"

You whipped around at that familiar voice, seeing the messy black head of hair that you've grown familiar with after all of these years striding towards you. His face was concerned, and you instantly felt guilty for worrying him. "Are you alright? I figured you were just talking to someone when you didn't come back, but I wasn't able to find you, and Oikawa said you were upset about something-"

You set your hand on his arm reassuringly. "No, no, everything's fine, Matsukawa. I went to go find Hanamaki and I just got a little overwhelmed in the crowd, that's all. I needed a breather, so I came over here. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Don't be sorry, y/n. I'm just glad you're alright." He pulled you into a tight embrace, his face buried in your neck. 

You don't know why you lied. You hadn't done anything incriminating, anything Matsukawa couldn't know about. Usually, you tell him absolutely everything. But for some reason, this just felt wrong. And maybe it was because Oikawa was still there, watching, or maybe it was because you didn't really feel like recounting the whole ordeal when it was still so raw in your brain. Maybe it was because deep down, you knew you cared more about this than you reasonably should. So you kept your mouth shut and hugged your boyfriend. 

But you could feel Oikawa's gaze on you. And you could tell that was exactly what he had wanted you to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this shit? Maybe. I question my ability to write every single day. But lmk if y'all are liking it so far bc I love hearing from y'all!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> yayuhhhh first chapter :) let me know what you guys think!! I really hope someone out there has some interest in this. things will probably get a little spicy and a little toxic, so stay tuned ;)


End file.
